Behind the Scenes
by misswings24
Summary: Sybill Trelawney had no one. Someone had to keep an eye on her. Odd as she is, she is not nearly what she seems to most people, and that someone is about to find out who Sybill Trelawney really is.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: After Umbridge**

It had been two days since Sybill had been fired. That horrid woman from the Ministry had tried to force her to leave Hogwarts, and although Dumbledore had stopped her, had let Sybill stay, it had taken a toll on her. The same toll, it had taken when she was put on probation by the same woman. The logical part of her, though she generally ignored it, told her she knew she shouldn't be drinking so much, but it was simply too much for her to bear.

Her Inner Eye reached throughout the castle, and she saw gloom everywhere. She didn't want to See. She wanted to sleep. Most people thought her crazy, a fraud, and someone who loved to harass people with predictions of their deaths. She didn't. In fact, it weighed so heavily, she felt she had to tell them. When she was younger, she refrained from telling people, but when she was nineteen, she had an experience that taught her better. She became convinced, after that, that if she warned people of their deaths, perhaps they could be more prepared for it.

Of course, the feelings and thoughts of those also inhabiting the castle were not her only problem. She was no longer a teacher, and had almost been forced to leave Hogwarts. She would have had nowhere to go had that frog succeeded. She had money, of course, from working there so long, and could've gone – well, to an inn, she supposed. She had no children or living family, except a distant cousin, and hadn't had a lover in ages. The idea of staying somewhere as cold as an inn over the place she had spent more than half her life, terrified her.

There was a short rapping on the door, and then Minerva McGonagall entered Sybill's office. Minerva, though Sybill knew how she felt about Divination, was trying to help her. Her shoes clacked on the floor like gems being thrown loudly by Death across the road of a future accident. She sat down sternly in the poufy seat across from the Divination professor. She was staring out the window, a somber, pensive look on her face

"How are you today, Sybill?"

"I do not wish to talk about the toils of all that I See today, Minerva."

Minerva cleared her throat in order to stop from saying anything she might regret. She didn't want to have an arguement with Sybill today – especially considering how difficult she imagined everything must be for her.

"Why don't we go for a walk about the grounds?"

"No," Sybill said hoarsely.

Sybill always said no, but Minerva always asked her. Then, she forced her or tricked her into going.

"You haven't been to the lake since – well, for awhile. You should come down, Sybill. The fresh air will do you good."

"No, no, I cannot stand to be in the throes of mankind, going about happily, completely unaware of their ghastly futures."

Minerva moaned inwardly. "Sybill listen to me. The 'throes of mankind', as you put it, are happy for the most part, yes. Why is it you can't leave them that way?"

Sybill looked in her stone blue eyes suddenly, but did not answer her.

"Come on Sybill, up you get. You need sun light, you're as white as Dumbledore's beard."

She finally got the woman down to the grounds, but she refused to go too near the lake_. Probably thinks the giant squid will 'claw its way out of the depths and rise up' to take her 'swiftly down to its dark home' and 'torment' her for an 'infinite amount of time' before eating her._

"See now, this isn't too bad, Sybill. Not many people around us at all, in fact."

"But my Inner Eye reaches throughout the whole castle, and I can still feel their –"

"Well, if your 'inner eye' reaches that far, it wouldn't really matter what part of the castle you were in, now would it?"

Sybill looked at her, but did not reply. She had to admit, though she would never tell Minerva, it did not matter much. The darkness was just the same here as it was in her office. She watched Minerva remove a book from the pocket of her robes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing _what_?"

She stared into the distance as she replied ethereally. "Coming to visit me, taking a walk with me every few days… You - you do not like me. You do not possess countenance for Seeing, let alone more than that."

Minerva flipped open the book on the marker and answered, as though it were common knowledge, "If I didn't make you leave, you would stay in your office until Dumbledore was forced to take you to St Mungo's." Sybill looked at her abruptly.

"I never said I didn't like you," she added casually, not looking up from her book.

"One who possesses the abilities I do can tell without words, Minerva." At this, she did look up from her reading.

"Ah, yes, well – I do like you, actually –" Minerva practically choked on the words as she spoke them. It was true, she didn't _hate_ her colleague; she just couldn't stand for her silliness. She continued as though it hadn't been difficult for her at all, "– so perhaps your eye is not seeing so well?"

Sybill just stared at her.

The two sat in silence for the next hour, Minerva reading and Sybill doing – well, now, Minerva wasn't really sure _what_ the woman was doing – 'basking in the overwhelming darkness,' no doubt. Finally, the two returned to Minerva's quarters. She couldn't breathe if she spent too long in Sybill's office, and, quite frankly, wasn't sure how Sybill could.

"Tea, Sybill?"

She didn't reply.

As Minerva poured tea she contemplated what Sybill had said to her earlier. Why _was_ she helping her? She wasn't really sure, other than the fact that she hated how Dolores Umbridge had treated her colleague. She did not like seeing someone prey upon someone weaker than themselves. After all, people were not the same as animals. She handed Sybill her cup, took one for herself, and the two sat in silence, other than the sound of sipping tea and cups on saucers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Unwanted Visitor**

A scream sounded.

Minerva got up hastily, slid on her slippers, and picked up her wand, concealing herself with her robe as she glided to the door. The corridor was empty when she finally reached it, and she could hear no commotion. She walked about the castle for roughly five minutes, and, upon not finding anything, resigned to go to Dumbledore and see if it had awoken him as well. More than likely it had before it had even been uttered, with his mind. She reached his office, gave the password to the gargoyle, and went up. As she deduced, Albus was waiting for her.

"Minerva, lovely to see you this time of the night."

"Albus, it's four in the morning; there isn't a lovely thing about it. I presume you heard the screeching as well?"

"I did not, but by lucky chance I happened to have awoken with a craving for a Pepper Imp, and was just about to have one when you came up," he twinkled. "I would ask if would care for one yourself, but you would decline, as you feel there are more pressing matters."

"Well of course I feel there are more urgent matters, something must be done, Albus."

"Ah, yes, well… You have searched the castle?"

"Yes of course."

"And you have found no one in dire need of medical attention? No one awake, ourselves excluded, naturally?"

"Well, I –" Minerva flustered. "No, no one."

"Well then it seems my dear, perhaps there is another reason for this - _screeching_ as you put it."

"Albus, if you are inferring that I –"

Dumbledore waved his hand reassuringly. "No, no my dear Minerva, you misunderstand me. I simply meant that it is possible that this sound, while not a creation from your own mind, may have not been physical. As it is in the middle of the night, or very early in the morning, I do not hold it against you in the slightest, but I think you forget that we live in a magical world, and there are other kinds of magic besides wand-waving and spells."

"You think it was magical in nature?"

"Well from the way you put it, I really don't see how it could be anything else."

"What should I do?"

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Nothing. Return to your chambers, and see if it comes to you again, and decide from there whether you wish to pursue its origin, or ignore it. However, I feel I must advise you here, Minerva that should you choose to ignore it, it may not go away, and should you choose to investigate it, you may not like where it leads you."

"Right; so I should just go back to my private quarters then?"

"Yes, I think that would be wise."

With that, Minerva thanked her colleague, and retreated swiftly from the office. When she arrived near her own, she felt something tugging at her inside, urging her not to enter right away. She contemplated what Dumbledore had said to her. Cats, while wickedly intellectual and graceful, also had the weakness of curiosity. Minerva could not deny, to Dumbledore or herself, that this was a trait she shared with them, and part of the reason she assumed the identity of one so often. She had a feeling this was why he cautioned her, but no matter. She regarded it, and decided she would indulge in her flaw for the night, and just remember to keep in mind that she wouldn't like where her curiosity would take her. This way, she could not be disappointed. She searched the corridors, but again found them empty. She withdrew to her quarters once more, and got hurriedly back into bed.

Before Minerva even became comfortable under the covers, there was a knock on her door. Once again, she got up, threw on her slippers and robe, and grabbed her wand before rushing to the door. Gasping and bawling, Sybill stood on the other side. "Sybill, it's awfully late, what are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep… my Eye… nowhere else to go… they burn… so many… death, everywhere… destruction…" she muttered in-between sobs.

Minerva sighed exasperatedly. "Sybill, you're being a bit over-dramatic, don't you think?" The woman sobbed even louder. "Really, Sybill, dear, do try and calm down." It was fruitless; her colleague continued to emit loud cries.

"Come inside before you wake up the _entire_ castle." She led her to the private quarters of her office, and onto a small, stiff two-seater. Sybill sprawled herself across the entire thing, wailing. Minerva made to get her something to drink, but the woman grabbed onto the hem of her robe. "Please… do not leave me alone… the darkness – it is burning!" Minerva found herself sighing again, and settled down in the stiff-backed emerald chair that was her favorite, positioned sideways in front of the two-seater. She conjured an ice pack out of thin air, and thrust it, slightly harshly, slightly gently, onto Sybill's head. "For the, uh, _burning darkness_," she said as politely as she could manage. Sybill reached out and grabbed her hand. _Poor woman_, the Umbridge ordeal was making her even less sane than she used to be. Minerva awoke in the morning still in her chair, Sybill's hand desperately clinging to her own. She pulled away a bit brusquely and headed to change for breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, Dumbledore inquired after her night.

"Sybill came to my door less than fifteen minutes after I left your office," she responded a bit curtly.

"Ah, yes, I thought she might have. She is not doing well, I fear."

"You – you knew she would come to see me last night?"

"Well, now, is that really a surprise Minerva? You have been the only member of the staff to show her any kind of comfort or support in the last few days, other than myself of course."

"What – what about Filius and –"

"I think you will find, my dear Minerva, that if you question them, _they_ have not gone to visit poor Professor Trelawney since the event. You have been her only friend."

"I – I have?"

"Yes, and I believe that is why you heard her last night."

"That – that was Sybill I heard last night? But I searched the castle –"

"Ah, yes, well there is where things get even clearer. You see, if Professor Trelawney did not know it was you running about the castle, do you think she would have approached you?"

Minerva did not have to answer the question. One could always hide if one felt a need to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Seeing**

For the next few weeks, Sybill slept in Minerva's office. Many times she would wake with troubling nightmares of doom or darkness – some looming catastrophe or other such nonsense. Minerva would console her to the best of her ability. In fact, she spent nearly all her free time taking care of the woman. She became almost settled with the idea that she would have to get up practically every night, sometimes more than once, and see to it that her colleague fell back asleep.

Sybill was losing it. Not only was everything clamouring down upon her like the Dark Lord himself swooping up a bird in his fist, but now she had to think of Minerva. She had always thought, until recently, that Minerva's soul was dry, like the Granger girl's. Yes, she went to her, when she thought she had nowhere else to go, but the fact that Minerva let her sleep, night after night, on her couch, and then came to her aid in the middle of the night… It was perplexing.

After countless nights of their strange routine, Minerva realized she felt sorry for her colleague. It was still a bunch of hogwash to her, but she could tell the woman believed every word she uttered. She began to _see_ her_self_, finally learning that Sybill did not enjoy at all the things she spoke of or thought she saw. She didn't understand. In all the years she had known her, she always thought the woman enjoyed being that way; but when Sybill bled tears into her good pillows each night, she knew it was not so. When she had a rough night, she held her close. She had never thought that they might be friends, but she was beginning to feel for her colleague.

Still, it did vex her a little. There was a tiny part of her that nonetheless thought it an act.

"Sybill," she called one night before going to sleep. She was in her dressing gown already, and her hair hung in a long slate plait, evidence of just how last-minute her decision was. She made her way to her emerald chair.

"Y-y-yes, Minerva?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something, and I want you to take great care when you answer. I wouldn't want to distress you any further. Why is it that you did not – why do you – you never seemed so upset over your…_visions _before."

Sybill looked at her strangely. Why was she asking her this? Didn't she think she was a fraud?

"I – the things I See have put a larger burden upon my heart since – since –"

Minerva had hoped it would be that, and not some answer that was _complete_ nonsense. At least, in a way, it made sense. Sybill had launched into soaking her pillows again, and Minerva felt a small jab of guilt.

"Mi-Minerva, I-I…."

"Shhh…" Minerva patted her back soothingly.

Sybill pulled away from her delicately and looked at her, handkerchief in hand. Minerva's blue eyes looked at her in a way they never had before; there was uncommon kindness in them – at least, uncommon towards her. Tears plunged down her cheeks, searing her eyes and freezing her lips. Why was it that her prediction about Minerva never came true? Why was it that her visions had failed her there, the once place she longed for them to succeed? Was she only capable of making truthful predictions if they were unhappy ones? Though she and Minerva had never gotten on well, she had always anticipated the day when that particular vision would come true. She didn't want to only See black; she wanted light.

She blew her nose, and wiped her face with the clean side of the handkerchief. She Saw into the older woman's eyes, an echo of what she had said to her the night they met filling her head.

_**"You will find what you want someday. What your heart seeks dwells somewhere unexpected."**_

Sybill's gaze rested on Minerva's own once again, and she could feel very old magic as it drifted between them. The aura of the ancient magic filled her, and the turmoil that usually resided in her ebbed a little. She waited a few moments, and tried to let it envelop her. The more the magic took hold of her, the more she understood. Perhaps, was this one prediction waiting for something – waiting for her? It took hold of her, and drew her closer to Minerva. She quickly caved to its allure, and placed her hands wildly, somewhat ungracefully, onto the woman's cheeks and kissed her.

Minerva, thrown off balance, was briefly immobilized, but then backed away.

"S-Sybill," she reprimanded.

"I – M-Minerva, I-I'm sorry."

She blinked at her from behind her large glasses, and just as Minerva was about to respond, she was doing it again. Minerva pulled away once more. "I- I thought you said you were sorry."

In a flash, Sybill reached up her hand and rested it alongside Minerva's temple to her cheekbone as she moved closer to her. "Y-yes… Not –" she spied the magic, and took control, much as she had the first day the Umbridge toad had asked her to predict something for her. "– not really,"

She stroked Minerva's face, in an odd, but gentle way, and Minerva could feel it all over. "I-I'm twenty years older than you. I have wrinkles and… and…" Sybill's fingers slid to the bottom of her cheek, a place where she was even more aware of her age showing. "The spaces… in-between the lines… are of such beauty… and the eyes… window to the soul… tell me more than I need to know, but everything I want…"

She leaned into Minerva, and made a quiet stroke with her lips.

She did not move away. She _almost_. She almost pulled away, but something in her held on. She felt the deep magic take hold over her – the same that had made it so that she heard Sybill scream all those nights ago. She _almost_ kissed her back, but was too terrified. What a laugh! Minerva McGonagall, terrified – what would any of her colleagues say if they heard of her being a coward? Before she could change her mind, Sybill pulled away. The two stared at each other, but said nothing for a few minutes.

Finally, Minerva broke the silence and cleared her throat. "Hmmm…. Yes… Uh… Goodnight, Sybill," she said nonchalantly, and recoiled to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: There is a line that may seem un-Sybill-ish, talking about rainbows; however, I thought it did. She's kind of a drama queen, even if she is a tortured one, and so I thought that if she is one, she might as well be one all-around, not just when it comes to negative things.**_

** Chapter Four: Falling Into Fantasy**

Minerva leant against the wall of her sleeping quarters and breathed deeply. She tilt her head up and closed her eyes. What was wrong with her? She didn't kiss colleagues – it was unprofessional. Minerva McGonagall was sensible, was composed, was prudence and poise. She certainly didn't kiss Sybill. She felt sorry for her, yes, but that didn't change the fact that her colleague was completely daft. She fragmented, her body shivering, and placed an unsteady hand on her forehead. The lights playing at the corners of her eyelids made her dizzy. Shallow breath made her feel like someone was crushing her lungs, a creak of the floor made her feel like a mouse skittering across a wide open space. She opened her eyes and a glassless Sybill stared at Minerva intensely, wringing her hands, her trembling bottom lip tucked behind her top teeth.

"S-Sy-Sybill…"

Silence filled the gap between them as she trailed off. She locked eyes with Minerva, and sashayed to her, bumping into a table along the way. Minerva laughed. It was a beautiful noise; it sounded like what she imagined Rainbows would if they could talk. Minerva's fingers were at the edge of her mouth as she laughed, and when she stopped, they slipped along the bottom of her lower lip for a second before they fell. Minerva held herself straight suddenly, but Sybill had caught it. It was enough.

Sybill pressed her body close to her, feeling her natural heat and soaking it in like a radiating Sun. If she could keep Minerva always this close to her, there would never be a need to go outside again. "Sybill, I don't think –" She clamped her hand ungainly over Minerva's lips immediately. "Balderdash," she whispered, and then pulled her hand away. She cupped her chin in the bottom of her palms; her fingers curved near skin, but not touching it, and she brushed her lips against the older woman's. Again Minerva did not back away or reciprocate. She stood there, her hands hanging limply in mid-air as she wrestled her feelings. Sybill withdrew a little, her face still close, leaning only her thumb forward to graze the underside of her chin. Minerva's lips quavered. What sounded like dry crying melt out of the woman and she tried not to show her fear. Sybill's eyes widened and words of leaving played on the edge of her mind.

"N-n-no."

Sybill did not ask how she knew, but hesitantly kissed her again. The stubborn woman still did not give in to her, but she did not fight, either. Sybill did not want to push, and knew she would soon be forced to stop if Minerva did not let go of her restraint.

Minerva's eyes fell closed. Sybill tasted like treacle tart and desire commanded her to let herself fall into fantasy. Against her better judgement, she pushed her own lips against the younger woman's. Her lips were practically on fire, consuming her overriding loneliness that had built over the years. Her hands flew to Sybill's, and pressed them softly against her cheeks, feeling every inch of herself squeal in delight just before they finally broke apart.

They looked at each other, each silently calling to the other for them to come back. With no warning whatsoever, Sybill undid Minerva's hair; she stood a statue, her ash coloured locks falling in waves. Sybill stared at her, motionless for a few minutes, and then pounced on her once more. A smile crept onto Minerva's face as she kissed her back.

Sybill began to undo the buttons on Minerva's dressing gown clumsily – one of them stuck. She tugged on it, but it would not slide through. Minerva slowly reached for it, and, Sybill's hands in her own, undid it. Sybill began to skim her lips across Minerva's bare neck and chest before she even had a chance to fathom the fact that she was old and had not done this in a long while. They should stop, she thought, but she couldn't; she was magnetised to her. She wanted her, she realised. She wanted to be so close to her, no piece of skin alone, no air able to travel through. It wasn't simply sexual, it was magic. She could not help herself, her insides begged for her. She wanted to be so near her that they would seem one large body rather than two – one mind even. Sky blue eyes poured into sapphire grey ones, and Sybill kissed her a little sloppily, hungrily. Minerva slowed her down, and kissed her gently; then she relinquished her lips, and her body, to her.

Sybill seized her body for all that she could in an effort to be close to Minerva. She leaned her head against Minerva's chest and listened to her heart, kissing the spot when she removed her head. She accidentally ripped the sleeve of her dressing gown, but Minerva did not seem to care. She wanted to be graceful and normal for her, but her body would not comply. The less awkward she tried to be, the clumsier she was. She pushed Minerva a little too roughly into the bed and fell backwards from the opposing exertion. Minerva laughed her Rainbow laugh again, and Sybill clambered in after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Morning After**

Minerva awoke the next morning, not completely comfortable – or uncomfortable, either. She was _content_. Sybill's hand grasped her own, and Minerva smiled. Then something snapped together in her.

"Fuck!"

She usually didn't swear, but it did happen occasionally. She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers, staring at the frizz that sprawled across her bed. She went to her sitting area, and made herself a cup of tea, but dropped it. She siphoned the tea from the floor, but merely looked at the cup. Cradling the jagged pieces in her hand, she realised she had to do something. She repaired the cup and walked to the edge of her bed. She got properly dressed for the day as quietly as she could. It was lucky that Sybill had insisted on getting dressed before falling asleep the night before, claiming she could not sleep otherwise.

Sybill let out a small snore and mumbled something in her sleep. Minerva stopped and looked at her. Something in her wanted to stay right where she was, and she could feel the magic swaying her once more, tugging at her. She moved close to the woman, and knelt beside her. Her glasses were still gone and Minerva knelt down and watched for a few moments, in awe of her beauty. It was hard to notice with the way she dressed. She stroked the woman's hair lightly enough not to wake her, and then brushed her lips against her own.

She stood erect and pointed her wand at Sybill. "O-Obliviate," she stammered and swept from the room. She was not one to cry, but she felt the singular drop that escaped her despite herself before she went to the Great Hall.

She met Dumbledore near the stairs. "Albus, goodness, what are you doing here?"

"My dear Minerva, I was just on my way to see poor Professor Trelawney. How has she been doing?" He began to head in the direction of the tower.

"She – she's not up there, but I suspect you already knew as much."

"Ah, yes, well I did have an inkling but I thought I might try anyway."

"She's – in my quarters…but I assume you knew that as well, Albus."

"I would have ventured a guess if you asked me."

Minerva stood there, the guilt swelling up inside her like one of the Weasley twins' fake wands.

"Is there something on your mind, Minerva?"

"I–I did something, Albus – something I am not proud of. I–I… I modified her memory."

"Was that really necessary Minerva? I know she is in a good deal of pain –"

"I didn't do it for her."

"Yes, well, I did gather that or else you would not feel a need to tell me."

"I – we – last night – Sybill and I..."

"There is no need to give me details, Minerva. I can speculate what happened and I cannot say that I am at all surprised."

Minerva raised her brows. "You _knew_ this might happen? Why did you not tell me?"

"Forgive me for humbling you my friend, but I did warn you about investigating strange noises that you and presumably no one else heard."

"You knew it was Sybill, even then?"

"Professor Trelawney, as much as anyone might believe she is liar or a fraud, or however uncouth she may be, is a somewhat tortured soul at times. She feels a connection to you, though, and that is why I believe you heard her that night."

"A connection?"

"Yes. It is old magic, Minerva, though having not been presented with it for some time, you may have forgotten. She wanted you to hear her, and so you did."

"Why did she want _me_ to hear her?"

"Though I cannot say for certain, it seemed to me, for a great deal of time, that Professor Trelawney felt for you – once. I thought perhaps it had dissipated, but it seems I was wrong."

Minerva could sense herself unravelling at this. Sybill had had feelings for her _before_?

"If it is your wish that Professor Trelawney not remember the events of last night, I shall _handle_ it, Minerva. It cannot be erased by simply removing the memory of what happened. She would have to have reason to leave."

"I wouldn't wish for her to leave the school, Albus."

"You misunderstand me, Minerva. You clearly do not want to pursue a relationship with her, or you would not have modified her memory in the first place. It would be unwise, then, for her to continue to stay in your quarters as it could only lead her to believe that it might be possible for something to happen between the two of you."

"Why did Sybill –" she could not say _love_. "How…?"

"In this matter I cannot say exactly, Minerva. After all the things you said to her over the years, though, it did seem to die down, and when you befriended her, I believe it gave her hope."

Sybill _couldn't_ be in love with her for so long without her knowing. It was nonsense.

"You believe I am mistaken, Minerva. It has happened on occasion, but either way, as you have indicated that you do not return her feelings, it would be ill-advised to give her any mind otherwise, in case I should be right."

When Minerva did not dispute him, Dumbledore sauntered off to her quarters. She watched him go, feeling puzzled. Finally, she made her way to the Great Hall, where she found she had no appetite, though she presumed this might have happened even if she had not run into Dumbledore.

Sybill woke up in Minerva's bed, and had no idea how she had gotten there. She remembered Minerva letting her take it, but she could not remember or fathom why. She got up, and just as she had dressed, there was a knock at the door. She did not feel at all uncomfortable opening it, and was a little awed to find Dumbledore on the other side.

She let him in and took a seat on Minerva's two-seater. "Headmaster, I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall is not here."

"Yes, well, it was actually you that I came to see Sybill… You seem surprised by this."

"The Inner Eye does not see everything, Dumbledore."

"Quite," he twinkled. "I thought perhaps you might be willing to accompany me to the tower today."

"I do not see a reason to go up there, Dumbledore. I am quite content here. Minerva does not seem to mind."

"Surely a walk would not do any harm? You have not been in your own office for quite some time."

"Yes, yes I suppose I could venture up there for a bit. My Inner Eye has been a bit cloudy from being so near the masses…. But what will Minerva think?"

"I could not see her objecting to such a thing as this, but if you feel she would, I do not see why she would have to know..."

Sybill contemplated this, and Dumbledore spoke again. "You have eaten breakfast already, Sybill?"

She shook her head no. "I do not enjoy being in the Great Hall every morning. I am accustomed to normally only dining there for the Sorting."

"Yes, I remember. I thought, perhaps you might be willing to accept an invitation to join me for breakfast this morning in my office before visiting your office." He looked at her and added, "This is an impulsive idea, so do not blame yourself for not having seen it."

"You would not miss the usual breakfast muddle?"

He shook his head lightly. "I have already made an appearance in the Great Hall this morning, so I shall neither miss it nor be missed. I take it then you are willing to accept my offer?"

Sybill nodded, and left happily with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Back to Normal**

Sybill drank. She was content with staying in her quarters. Minerva did not come to visit her anymore. The visions still upset her, but they had always done so. There was not a need in going to Minerva about it... Strange she should think that. Although, descending into the rest of the castle did fog her Inner Eye. She did not particularly like her visions, but she could not simply cast them aside, either. There was nothing she could do but embrace them. She Saw, she drank, and she put a silencing charm on her private quarters at Dumbledore bequest. She would have appreciated him coming up more often. He was busy, perhaps, with the centaur having taken over her classes. She would have liked to see the look on the Ministry toad's face when Dumbledore told her that one! That had happened awhile ago now, of course, but she had little else to think about since she was no longer teaching. It was a funny thing about visitors, she mused. They never seemed to turn up when you wanted them, but were always pestering you when didn't. She half-wished Minerva would come back at times, but she had an odd feeling that they had quarrelled. It had been nice having someone help her through her visions, while it had lasted.

Minerva drank her tea alone again. No more dramatic cries from her two-seater disturbing her in the middle of the night. No more insistences that her leaves should be read after every cup of tea. The silence both plagued her and comforted her. She had half a mind to modify her own memory, or use a Pensieve, but thought better of it. She _should_ remember it – all the good of letting herself go for that short snip in time, as well as the fact that she was the one who took it away. It was for the better that she had done it. Relationships were always _messy_ and unprofessional – and it was not part of the life that she had established for herself at Hogwarts. She had duties to attend to, and she could not allow anything to detract her from that. She was satisfied with where her life was.

She did feel bad for Sybill – the woman deserved a little happiness. She was rather unlikely to get it with how she behaved... Maybe Minerva was her only chance? Perhaps she shouldn't have done it... There was no going back now, though. If she righted the memory, it would still not lead to any good. Sybill would undoubtedly be upset with her, and then where would they be? At least this way _she_ did not have to go through the loss. It was better this way.

Minerva commanded her knight to move to E5 in her solitary game of chess, and surveyed the room. She had, for no intellectual reason, not thrown out a few of Sybill's sherry bottles that she had accidentally left behind. She refused to return them – she did not need any encouragement to drink from Minerva. One of Sybill's crystal balls sat out of place on Minerva's mantle. She had returned from classes one day to find that Sybill had had one of the school's house elves retrieve it for her, and had chosen to avoid the arguement that she did not want crystal gazing occurring in her quarters. She simply went for a walk about the grounds each time Sybill appeared convinced that it was necessary for her to. She could not grasp why she would consistently push herself closer to something that caused her so much pain.

Sybill continued her solitary luncheons after she returned to her tower. She did not feel much like eating, but she knew she must. Minerva's words about St Mungo's rang loud in her head every time she attempted to skip a meal. Certainly their disillusions and disdain for Divination would cause a great kerfuffle and they would possibly attempt to keep her there indefinitely. No, she could not let that happen. She did not want to leave Hogwarts. It was her home.

Minerva sighed as the black queen took out her last chess piece. How was it that she had let _that_ happen? She had missed something crucial, no doubt. As the pieces rearranged themselves for her next game, she got up and made herself another pot of tea. She could have done it by magic, naturally, but she preferred to do it herself. She rather liked quite a few Muggle tasks, which generally tended to surprise those who did not know her well when they found out.

It was hard for Minerva to sleep through the night. She had become so accustomed to Sybill waking her, that now she did it of her own accord. With no Sybill to comfort when she awoke, and no ability to fall back asleep, she had begun taking walks about the grounds at night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Breaking Down**

A few weeks passed... Minerva was tired of this tortuous drivel. She grabbed her wand - she stopped herself.

What would Albus say?

Her shoulders fell, and she put her it back. Damn her pride. She knew she deserved this. It was the price one paid for being foolish, but it was difficult. No one knew, of course. Minerva was capable of setting aside her emotions during the day. She continued her classes in her usual manner. She did not give any sign whatsoever as to how she felt inside. On second thought, she may have been a bit ruder than perhaps necessary to Dolores Umbridge on occasion, but she did not think anyone would question why. The woman was contemptuous. Although, it was possible she would be chastised for getting into an arguement with her colleague over whether or not Potter would ever become an Auror. She smirked a little at the memory for a moment. Then, for no reason at all, Sybill popped into her head, and she felt herself sink into oblivion. Lately, Minerva found herself constantly feeling more tired when she was not teaching, or when she was grading papers. One day after she dismissed her class, she rested her head in her hands softly, feeling as old as she certainly looked. She did not understand what was wrong with her; she surely had not felt like this only a few months ago.

A soft swish of robes caused her to look up suddenly. "Oh, Albus, I – I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were coming."

"It's quite alright, Minerva – this is a surprise visit. I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, Albus, thank you."

"Yes, yes, I had a feeling you would say so; however, I also presumed that you might not altogether be telling the truth."

"I – Albus – I don't know what to say."

"My dear Minerva, there is no need to be alarmed – I am not upset with you for deceiving me, even momentarily. You will have had your reasons. Alas, an honest answer to how one is doing is also a very personal one, and I understand completely. However, I would have thought, having known each other as long as you and I have, that you would have realised that I would not be so easy to mislead."

Minerva faltered.

Dumbledore looked at her knowingly. "Is it Professor Trelawney?"

Minerva sighed, closing her eyes, her lips pressed inward so that they momentarily disappeared. She breathed normally again and opened her eyes. She pressed her head to her palms again.

"What is wrong with me, Albus?"

"Wrong, Minerva? Alas, my dear, I don't think there is anything wrong with you."

She peeked at him over the tips of her fingers, confused and surprised. "You don't?"

His eyes twinkled, but he did not physically reply. She groaned.

"You still do not wish to undo the spell then?"

She sat still for a minute and a half, and then slowly shook her head. She couldn't. She wanted to, but she couldn't. Those lines were not to be blurred. As Albus left the room, she realised suddenly that there was reason for Sybill popping into her head earlier. She'd thought, of course, that it was because any moment of happiness deemed punishment by the fates (not that she believed in them) for what she'd done. The truth, though it was harder to admit – _so much harder_ – was that any moment of elation made her think immediately of her because she was eminently, awfully, and _vastly_ in love with Sybill Trelawney. And she was adamantly breaking her own heart. Those lines _could _not be blurred.

Minerva rested her head on her elbows, even though she usually found it to be highly improper. Her whole life she'd stuck to rules, she'd built up her career – and she'd had a decent life, but she was worn out. Part of her didn't want to be suitable anymore, and the rest of her... Well, she wasn't really sure what the rest of her wanted.

The tower was silent, save for light snoring. A biting draft was flowing in the private quarters of Sybill Trelawney, though there were seemingly no open windows. Bits of sparkly grey dust floated across the room and landed on Sybill's hair, blue ones on her right eye. The dark blue filled her iris like a pool, until her eyes were no longer their bright ocean semblance, but a stormy grey azure instead. The grey nestled into her hairs, and ran from root to tip wherever it fell, softening and curling at the tips as it went. A whisper of a moan that did not escape Sybill's lips sounded, and her eyes flipped open immediately. She jerked upright and gazed around the room. Something wasn't right. She pulled her wand from her bedside table and cast her spell, but it revealed that she was alone, and she replaced her wand. She felt the, for her unfamiliar, sensation of a hand running down her spine and trembled. The feel of the hand itself, its gentle tips and super light touch seemed vaguely recognisable, and not at all unnatural. If Sybill hadn't spent the last sixteen years of her life at Hogwarts alone, it would have reminded her of a lover. When her body shook, a few of the now-silver strands fell in front of her face.

Without her glasses, she couldn't be certain she was seeing right. Yes, she was over fifty, but surely one did not grow greys overnight? She swiped her glasses from the top of her bedside table and shoved them on. There it was – plain as the Grim in her mother's cup at Sybill's nineteenth birthday tea. She flung her covers aside and made her way unsteadily to her vanity above the dresser. Her eyes magnified by her lenses blinked at her in shock. Half of her hair was currently grey! It fell in long ash-coloured, beautiful waves that did not at all resemble her own tresses. Not only that, the odd manifestation was placed completely on the right side of her head!

She tried every spell and charm she could think of, but nothing worked. Minerva, or Filius, would be the best people to go to, but at this hour, after what happened last time she awoke one of her colleagues in the middle of the night, it would be a bad idea to go now. She wasn't even sure Minerva would help her anyway. Sybill sighed and returned to bed; it would have to wait until morning. She tried to sleep, but was only successful for a mere five minutes. When she succumbed in the still-dark hours of morning, she found her hair had returned to normal.

She pulled it back into a ponytail. She hadn't imagined it. She hadn't been dreaming. She had _felt_ it; it was real. She had touched the hair, had tried to change it back for more than two hours. What was happening to her, to her life? She felt a very strong need to drink.


	8. Chapter 8

_**So I'm starting a little contest for those interested. Some of my chapters will have lines from songs as their titles, because those songs inspired me while updating. So, if you can correctly guess the song in a PM to me, then I'll send you a special private sneak peek at the next update before anyone else. First correct answer only, PM only, and also it will only be a sneak peek(about a paragraph or two, possibly three, depending on the difficulty of the song and/or the length of the update – my own personal judgement, no trying to get me to make it longer because you think you got gipped!) – not a full update, and be warned, it may only be a day or two ahead of time. Don't worry, though, if I mess up and don't give you a proper peek (at least 150-200 words and a full day's advance), you can PM me, and I'll give you another go. Good luck! Cheers, __February Elizabeth McKenzey_

_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Really Shouldn't Miss You**

Minerva lay on her back, staring up at the plain ceiling that Sybill would have called boring. It should need colour – or something else unnecessary, no doubt. Minerva could practically hear her talking her ear off about interior decorating... The woman was nonsensical it drove Minerva up a wall. How was anyone supposed to get through to her? She sighed. She really wished that pest were there now. She was completely vexed with herself about that; about the fact that she wasn't there, and about the fact that she wanted her so excessively.

Ashen and blue snowflakes wafted into the tower and made their way toward Sybill's bed. They landed gently in their usual places and drowned out her personal features. A line of flesh cracked in her skin, and spread. Sybill was awakened by the sound of a soft moan once again. It had become accustomed at this point. She was almost glad she did not have classes to attend to, for even her most favoured students were bound to think her completely mad if they saw her. Though she knew it would be there, every night when she woke, she would get up groggily and walk over to her mirror. She almost fell over at the sight of the wrinkles that covered one side of her face. The wavy grey locks fell past her shoulders on the same side, but still she never noticed the difference in her eye colour. In the morning, the apparitions were gone again. She stared at herself once they'd disappeared, waiting to see if they would suddenly rise up again, but nothing happened. Sybill had no earthly clue what was going on. She decided to make tea.

Minerva dreamt and remembered everything that happened that night.

_Minerva felt herself laughing once more and Sybill clambered in after her. She had not laughed like that since she was young. Sybill bent over her, grasped her hand, and looked intensely into her eyes. It startled Minerva, and brought her out of her reverie. She sat up quickly, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed; her heart beat as fast as a hummingbird's. What on earth was she doing? Sybill looked at her curiously from a side angle, no more than a single small whimpering-like sound emitting from her lips... her slender lips... Why did Minerva feel like her eyes saw every bit of her soul right then and there? It wasn't; she didn't. She couldn't. Minerva just stared at her. She could feel the magic surge between them, rising up; if she resisted any longer, Sybill's head might explode from the intensity with which she was gazing at Minerva. She looked down; her head wasn't clear if she looked at the younger woman. She had to be rational. She'd already made enough mess tonight. Sybill reached out a hand to her chin, pulled her close, and kissed her. _Oh, God, _Minerva thought, and fell back into the woman's lips once again._

_Sybill pushed her tenderly into the bed, and leaned her body close to her. Her skin smelled sweet and light (Minerva had refused her any perfume on the grounds that she didn't like and she wore too much of it anyways), and she moved her lips down on to Minerva's neck, which made her shiver. For over an hour, Sybill made her body feel like it was half on fire and half frozen at the same time. She was touching Minerva in places where she'd never been touched by a woman, even though she'd always known she was gay. Before she knew it, Minerva was reciprocating every caress and every kiss._

Minerva was awake long before she needed to be. She stared at her ceiling for what seemed an endless time. She knew she had to stop thinking about her, but she couldn't make herself do so. Once a thought of Sybill entered her brain, it grew and manifested itself, slithered into every coil and every inch of her, overrunning her, overpowering her, until she was no longer herself anymore. She was like a creature who liked to fantasise about its own demise, save that her fantasies only ended in death when Voldemort should have killed either one of them. Rather, those were her nightmares.

Every logical part of her told her that this was her own fault, that she put herself where she was. Still, she could not help herself. She imagined the curves of Sybill's body hugging her tightly, closing up her inner wounds. The long threads of her kinked hair falling loose from her ponytail and landing softly on Minerva's cheek; her copious graceful thighs grazing against Minerva's more slender ones... She could go for hours dreaming her entire life away; she envisioned how things could differ if it were possible for them to be together – if they weren't colleagues, if they weren't 16 years apart... if Minerva weren't so damned cruel... She felt like she didn't deserve to miss her, but she did. Her alarm went off, and she slowly got up, dressed, and made her way to the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to winner from the contest, toavoidconversation! This chapter won't be a contest, but I will be having more of the same kind, so look out for them! Good luck && enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine: Not Forgotten**

Sybill stared at her cards. She crystal-gazed and star-gazed, but she continuously came to only one conclusion. She did not know when it would happen, but soon enough, Minerva McGonagall was going to be in a lot of trouble and Sybill had to do something about it. Well, she couldn't be sure it was Minerva – not without reading her tea leaves or her palms, at any rate. Still, what she did see said it was someone close to her, and the only person she cared for in the last fifteen years was Minerva. Minerva had no idea, of course, that Sybill was madly in love with her. The only thing tantamount to telling her how she felt, was telling Minerva that she believed the woman was also gay – and that so was the headmaster. But telling her about her future was a close second. Sybill shuffled her cards again. Chaos.

Minerva patrolled the corridors before retiring to her private quarters for the night, and nearly ran – literally – into Sybill Trelawney.

"Sybill – how – erm – nice to see you outside of your tower."

"Minerva. It – it is not nice at all." Her voice was airy and shaky. "I came to see you."

"To – to see me?" It was best to feign stupidity. Sybill smelled like cooking sherry, and Minerva knew she must have been drinking again. That was not a good sign. She had tried to tell her that she should not drink so much, but she was a grown woman after all, and she could not force her to stop. She did wish she would give it up, though.

"Yes. I – I know something Minerva, and I am not happy about it at all." She couldn't be talking about – no, it wasn't possible. "You are in grave peril, Minerva." Minerva snorted inwardly. There was the Sybill she had known for over forty years. Now that Minerva thought about it, it might be even more inappropriate – she and Sybill – considering that she had been her teacher at one point. _Although_, the little voice inside her argued, _that really was a very long time ago_. Sybill interrupted her silent arguement. "I – I have seen things, dark things – and I know you do not believe in Divination, but Minerva, please, do be cautious."

Minerva had to laugh. _Sybill_ was telling _her_ to not be reckless? "I think I'll be fine, Sybill." She walked away from her, a small smile still on her lips, so lost in the ludicrousness of the exchange that she did not hear the younger woman's whisper. "No, you won't."

There were a mere five hours that Minerva had left in which to get some sleep – if she would get any at all tonight. She was almost finished with her tea. The last dregs swirled around in her cup and got cold, but she did not feel like drinking it anymore. She sat there, thinking about what had happened earlier, and then laughed it off. She knew the other professor believed what she said – but that didn't mean she had to do so as well. Her thoughts of Sybill trailed into their night together, as usual. Dumbledore was right, of course. She had to see that now. She wasn't sure he was right about Sybill being in love with her – though Dumbledore was almost always right, genius that he was. Pomona and Filius, however, _hadn't_ rushed to Sybill's side. Hadn't stood up for her, hadn't comforted her. They may have helped Sybill to her room, but only Minerva had truly been there for her before Dumbledore stepped in. Had she been Sybill, it might have made quite an impression on her as well. She sighed, and was about to clear her things when her door opened.

Sybill entered Minerva's private quarters silently and strode over to where Minerva sat. "Sybill, what are you doing here?" Instead of answering her, Sybill looked down at the table, and picked up her teacup. She looked at it intensely, and was frightened by what she saw. Four clubs – not one – sat in the cup ominously. Four clubs was nearly impossible. "Minerva," she whispered hoarsely. "You must listen to me. There – there are Dark things – very, Dark things headed your way. You must be wary. Darkness is coming to Hogwarts."

"Have you not been paying attention, Sybill? Dark things are already here."

"This is nothing. Things are only going to get worse."

"You think I don't know that Sybill? You-Know-Who is back, and until he's defeated, things will continue to be dark and dangerous."

"You think I do not know this already, Minerva? Only a fool would not." Minerva raised her brows but Sybill did not notice. "Things are very unsafe, though, and I –" she could not tell Minerva what she had Seen. The woman would never listen to her. "I would hate for anything to happen to you." "That's very kind of you, Sybill."

Sybill leaned forward and pressed her lips fully to Minerva's. Minerva's knees went weak, and she could feel the pull of Sybill's kiss, her scent and her taste overwhelmed Minerva momentarily. It took all her mental strength not to place her hands on Sybill's cheeks, not to pull her in closer, kiss her back, kiss her hard, harder, pull her closer and closer... She pulled away from almost as soon as the thought entered her brain. Sybill looked at her funnily, apologised quietly, and left the room in silence.

Sybill wasn't sure why she had just done that. Yes, she knew how she felt about Minerva, but she would have never previously been possessed enough to do something so bold. Okay, so she had lived with this for some time. She even had a sort of crush on Minerva as a young girl. That was different, though. It was a lot easier to fall for someone you admired as Sybill had Minerva then. She still admired her, but it was a lot harder to love someone who seemed to abhor you. Sybill had outgrown her little crush sometime after she'd left Hogwarts. She had even had a brief relationship with someone her own age just a couple years before she applied for her post at Hogwarts. It had torn her apart to realise that she had fallen even more in love with the older woman one night when Minerva was particularly sharp with her. She had known even then that she would probably be alone forever. Perhaps it was all just getting to her.

Minerva sighed and sat down in her favourite chair. This was getting to be an extremely difficult problem.

The next day, Minerva got very anxious, very quickly. Dolores had discovered that many of the students were practising Defence Against the Dark Arts themselves, which she couldn't pretend she didn't find impressive on a personal level, and Dumbledore had been forced to leave the school. She decided to take a walk about the grounds to clear her head after all that had happened. Sybill slipped suddenly out of the shadows. "Minerva," she whispered pleadingly. Minerva was about to respond when she heard shouting. She looked out over the grounds and was shocked to see that Hagrid was being attacked. Right in the thick of it, she saw a short woman, with a bow on her head.

She took a step towards them, but Sybill placed a gentle hand on her. "Don't."

"Sybill, I know that you're worried, but I cannot just stand by and watch this happen." She pulled softly away from the younger woman, yelling at the group of people as she went. Before she could even draw out her wand or think that she would need to Shield herself, four voices cried out and all she saw was a mass of Stunning spells coming towards her before blacking out.

Sybill saw the four Stunning spells hit Minerva squarely in the chest and gasped. She felt it in her own as well, and doubled over. She hadn't thought that this would be it. Something, in that moment, broke in her mind, and she fell onto the floor, a vault of memories rushing forward. She saw herself kissing Minerva. Remembered kissing her again and again until Minerva finally kissed her back. Minerva kissing her on her own. The two of them climbing into bed together. Touching. Feeling. Kissing. _Everything._ The images shook Sybill's entire being, and she gasped for air until things went Black.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Trip to St. Mungo's**

Sybill came to rather quickly. She felt as though she'd had the wind knocked out of her, and breathed slowly, rubbing her chest. She almost couldn't believe it. Had Minerva done this – had Dumbledore? She knew that what she was now remembering was real; she felt it profoundly in her heart. She was a little shocked at herself for having been so forward when it came to Minerva. Sybill wasn't known for being assertive. As the memories pressed down on her, she got to her feet and looked outside. There was Minerva, laying some fifty or so feet away, not moving. Sybill threw her angry thoughts and confused thoughts and sad thoughts aside temporarily and ran to Minerva's side as fast as she could, almost tripping on her shawl more than once on the way there.

She practically fell down beside Minerva, hands quivering. She pressed two fingers to her wrist, and breathed again once she felt a beat. She shook violently for a minute and then conjured a stretcher. She began to direct it towards the headmaster's office, but then remembered he was gone. The toad was in charge – she was responsible for this. She wanted to slap her. She didn't have time for that now. Minerva needed help.

Poppy. She needed to go to Poppy.

Sybill sat in the tea room at St. Mungo's for hours. She was considering leaving. After all, Minerva didn't want her there – didn't want her at all. _But she shouldn't be alone. _She couldn't bear to leave Minerva alone there, even if it did pose some threat to her being kept there, at least according to the older woman. She adjusted herself, trying not to look too odd as someone entered the room.

"Sybill. No surprise to see you here."

She looked up to see Professor Dumbledore himself looking at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Headmaster. How - ?"

"I am in disguise, Sybill. No one knows my true identity here, except for you and one very loyal member of the Order who also happens to be a Healer. They all seem to think I am a kindly, though a little portly, gentleman here to visit his aunt, who just happens to be in the same room as Minerva's." He smiled a little at her. "Just to be safe, though, you ought to refer to me as George."

"George?"

"Yes. One of the Weasley twin's names. I thought it most appropriate, given the send-off they gave the school. Not to mention, a very common name, and therefore, easily overlooked as to being connected to the school."

Sybill nodded. "Erm, George – "

"How is it that I knew you were here?"

Sybill nodded again.

"Well, I didn't. I do not possess the Sight that runs in your family. I don't blame you for not Seeing that I would be here, you have no doubt had your mind – clouded – due to Minerva's present state," Dumbledore added before Sybill could protest. "By mere luck, I was informed that I should wait upstairs in the tea room, as my aunt's condition was currently unstable and that perhaps I would run into one of her old friends." He winked at Sybill, and took the seat opposite from her.

"How are you, Sybill?"

"I – I am fine, Hea-George."

"Now I may not possess the Sight, but I believe you are not being altogether truthful with me. Though, given all that you may be feeling right now, I do not blame you for this. Would you like to try again? Or perhaps I should let you be alone?"

"Please don't. I do not wish to be alone now." Dumbledore smiled. "No, I did not think you would." Sybill sighed in a very Minerva-ish way. "I am confused D-George. When the Stunning spells hit Minerva, I felt them, as though they were hitting me as well. And what's more, I remembered something – something impossible."

"You remembered that Minerva had acted towards you in a way that is very unlike Minerva, yes?" Sybill nodded slowly. "How did you know?" Dumbledore chuckled softly. "You have known me for sixteen years, Sybill. Have you not yet figured out that I have my own ways of learning things? Not to mention that Minerva gave it away herself. That is not to say," he added at Sybill's wide-eyed expression, "that he told me. Rather, it was what she _didn't_ say that gave it away. Even Minerva doesn't always act in the way that is best. We all make mistakes. Even I have been guilty of that on occasion," he gave her his charming smile and waited.

"So you know. I guess it must be true then," she finally conceded. "What do I do now? I cannot let things return to how they were, knowing what they almost were. And yet, I cannot pursue anything, since it would be obvious that Minerva does not want that, or she would have done so."

"You must do whatever you feel in your heart is best. And as for Minerva, I would not be so certain about what she wants. Sometimes, one acts against one's own feelings." Dumbledore stood. "I rather feel like some tea, and we are, after all, in the tea room. Would you care to join me?"

Minerva dreamt in her state of unconsciousness, a vault of memories running through her from a night more than ten years ago.

_ The sounds of the faculty Christmas party lingered in the halls as the woman swept her robes away from it._

"_Mi-Minerva?"_

_She stopped at the sound of Sybill's voice, sighed, and turned around rapidly. "Yes?"_

_ "I-I know we do not get along, you find me and my Sight to be r-ridiculous. We have never been friends, not since I – but I still know you. And I __**do**__ see. My Inner Eye – it Sees what cannot be seen fr –"_

"_Sybill, dear, please do get on with it. It's late."_

_ The woman rummaged through a bag she was wearing over her shoulder and drew out a package wrapped in lovely Christmas paper._

_ "Thank you, Sybill." She was unsure whether to be nervous or grateful, really, but graciousness – she could give her that._

_The woman looked at her eagerly. "O-open it."_

_ "I'd really rather do that back in my office, Sybill. As I said, it is late."_

"_Please?"_

_**Merlin's beard, it must be bad, she's too excited.**__ However, she obliged her colleague, and opened the gift unsteadily. It was worse than she thought. A beautiful emerald and sapphire crocheted plaid scarf sat inside the box. "Did – did you __**make **__this, Sybill?" The woman nodded. "It's not my style, but I Saw –" She looked at her, feeling immensely guilty. "I-it's lovely, thank you. I-I'm afraid I don't have a gift for you, Sybill, other than the chocolates I send you every year." It was an easy fix, since she'd never known her well enough to know what to get her, and assumed she would not get many presents, with no family or friends outside the castle. "Quite – quite all right… I-I do not want anything, anyway."_

_There was something in her tone. Minerva had not been a teacher for so long without learning how to detect a lie. Sybill's eyes glanced upward and back down again so quickly, Minerva almost didn't catch it. She looked at the ceiling, and hanging right above, naturally, was mistletoe. Surely the woman didn't think she – ?_

_ Her eyes gave her away. Sybill? In love with __**her**__? It wasn't possible – she had never given the woman any idea that she might ever feel that way towards her. True, she did prefer women, but Sybill was – well, Sybill. She tried to look apologetic, and attempted to leave, but some unfamiliar kind of magic rooted her to the spot. Sybill was looking into her eyes, and, for a moment, she believed that she __**could **__See, and knew that the woman was Seeing into her soul. The magic pulled her close to her, and she kissed her quietly on the lips. The woman leaned against the back wall, and grasped her elbows. It was slightly awkward, and yet, slightly wonderful. When she pulled away, she felt slightly horrified. What had she done? It was completely unprofessional of her, not to mention bizarre. Sybill grasped her shoulders. "I can See into your heart, and I See what you want," she said in a misty voice. Minerva regained her composure and scoffed. "You don't." She walked away from her, the echo of what she said to her the first night they met booming in her ears._

_**"You will find what you want someday. What your heart seeks lies somewhere unexpected."**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Minerva Returns

Minerva's cane clacked loudly with every still-painful step she took. But it wasn't as bad as it had been. She was glad to be back at Hogwarts, to be home. And somehow, she had missed even Peeves' and Sybill's vexing behaviours. She had also come back because she had business to attend to – Sybill business.

"Sybill knows?" Minerva flustered. "Yes, and yet she has been a constant bedside decoration in your room, my old friend," Dumbledore twinkled knowingly. Sometimes Albus's attitude and charm was rather irksome. "She has? Well, she's not here now. And yes, I'm quite aware that I'm stating the obvious, Albus. But if she's been here so diligently, why isn't she here now?"

"Come, come now, Minerva. Surely you know the reason?" She abhorred the look her gave. "Really, Albus, do you have to look at me a though I'm a student who isn't using the answer that's right in front of her?"

"Yes, I suppose I do know why," she added finally.

"Once the Healers pronounced your consciousness and better health, she returned to the castle. She was under the impression that you had quarrelled – it was the only way I could get your half-hearted memory spell to work." Minerva looked him over. "What do you mean, half-hearted spell?"

Dumbledore took a seat and gestured for Minerva to do the same. She waved her wand at the last of her things and they packed themselves up as she took her place on the edge of her bed.

"Your memory spell wasn't good enough, my dear friend. You didn't mean it enough. In fact, if I were as wise as people believe, I would have to say, you didn't mean it at all." He peered at her through his half-moon spectacles. "And it would seem that Sybiill, with her gif of Sight, knew all along. Though she may not have known what it was that she knew."

"Oh Albus, would you stop speaking in riddles, please? Merlin's beard." Dumbledore smiled. "It would seem that Professor Trelawney had visions after she returned to her tower. Visions that made her look like you and herself in one body."

"I… I don't know what to say, Albus." Dumbledore chuckled. "I expect you wouldn't, but you know what it means, I trust. The night before you confessed to performing the spell, we both know something happened between you and Sybill. That, if only for one night, the two of you became one, and love's ancient magic showed that to Sybill, through her heart, through her visions. I dared not make it stronger – it was not meant to be. But, in order to keep her at bay, as you seemed to wish, I simply put the idea into Sybill's head that she would be better off remaining in her own quarters, so as to give you what you needed. Alas, her Sight was stronger than even I knew."

"What do you mean, give me what I needed?" There was a tone behind her saying it, that his response would be utter nonsense and rubbish. "In order for you to realize that you loved Sybill back, you had to lose her." Minerva whiffed, "Oh, poppycock, Albus." Dumbledore straightened. "Am I incorrect then? It has been known to happen on occasion. After all, I merely guessed. But we both know that my guesses are usually correct, Minerva."

Minerva sighed. She should have known she could not hide the truth from the greatest wizard of all time. "It's ridiculous. She's ridiculous." Dumbledore smiled charmingly again and twinkled at her, "Love often is, my dear." Despite herself, Minerva found herself smiling back. "You never cease to amaze me Albus."

Dumbledore smiled back and stood up. "You're going to make me blush, Minerva. Now I must be off. I have things to attend to myself. Besides, we've been in here far longer than my disguise should be." He headed for the door and turned back to her once more. "Oh, and Minerva, if I were you, my old friend, I would not let it stand at just that." Dumbledore's robes swished as he swept from the room towards the exiting fireplaces and Minerva was left to contemplate things on her own before returning to the castle.

As the clever old witch entered her private quarters, she mused at the memory. Dumbledore was right, of course. He almost always was. But she needed a cup of tea and to relax for just a few minutes before she made the long walk up to Sybill's tower. She was tired. She'd leave it until morning, but she knew Albus would disapprove.

Just as she lifted her cup to her mouth, her door flew open and Sybill stormed in. "Minerva McGonagall, how dare you!" she screeched. Minerva couldn't believe her eyes. This certainly wasn't a Sybill she had encountered before: angry. "I cannot believe you!" She picked up the crystal ball sitting on Minerva's mantle and hurled it at the wall. It smashed to a million pieces on the floor. "You modified my memory? How could – how could you do that to me, when you know what my life is like? I know we are not friends, not lovers, that undoubtedly you feel that night was a mistake, but that – that was a – a violation, Minerva. You had no right to do that to me." Her voice was incredibly accusing, and Minerva turnt her back to the younger woman, her fingers gripping her tea table against the wall next to where the crystal had broken. She did not try to justify herself or repair the broken glass, or even clean it up. She had wanted them apart, and now they would be, only this time it would be Sybill's choice.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering. You lack the heart to care." She left the room, tripping on her shawls and hiccuping and sobbing as she went. When the door slammed shut behind her, Minerva fell to her knees, too weak and upset to move.


End file.
